1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of endoscopes, and, more specifically, high definition endoscopes that allow higher resolution viewing of internal body structures compared to conventional endoscopes.
2. Related Art
A high definition endoscope is needed to allow higher resolution viewing of internal body structures in relation to conventional endoscopes, and to match that available in current broadcast cameras. However, the increased size, surgical invasiveness, and obstruction in fluid flow that results from increasing the diameter of the objective lens or objective lens assembly in the endoscope weighs against such an approach.